


The Child of Suffering

by Bnyt11



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bnyt11/pseuds/Bnyt11
Summary: thankd for reading
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Child of Suffering

Philza, standing proud and watching the chaos unfold onto L'manburg as the bombs rained.

Phil heard footsteps behind him

"Techno?" Phil says

Silence

"Dad?"

"Tommy wh-" Philza spins, seeing the injured child

"Phil? Dad? Why are you doing this?" Tommy asks, tears running down the kid's cheek

"Tommy. The government was causing too many problems." Phil answers

"You could have just slaughtered us instead." Tommy says

"You're right, but more people suffer. It's fun to watch everyone suffer." 

"You make both of your kids suffer for fucking fun? What type of sick fuck makes their own family suffer, Phil?"

"Tommy. After what you did to Techno? You betrayed your own brother."

"HE BETRAYED ME!"

"He never did, Tommy."

"You're sick Phil. Sick as fuck."

Philza takes out his axe

"No Tommy, it is the government that is sick."

"Techno manipulated me like Dream. Dream manipulated me and Tubbo. He fucking did horrible shit to me, Phil. Dream did horrible shit, and you fucking JOIN him?!"

Phil readies the axe, and slices.  
But someone grabs the axe, stopping its momentum

"I'm gonna have to step in, Phil."

Phil looks at the protector of Tommy

"Skeppy?"

"I'm not gonna let you kill Tommy, Phil." Skeppy says, voice cold

Tommy looks surprised

"Why do you care about him?" Phil asks

"Repaired friendships, bitch." Skeppy says

"Oh.." Phil sounds disappointed

"I won't let you kill him." Skeppy warns

"Try to stop me, blue boy." Phil warns, full confidence in himself

"You want to kill your own child. He's not even an adult, and you want to stab him? Like Wilbur?" Skeppy plays with Phil's feelings

"It's NOTHING like that. Tommy betrayed me." Phil says

"It is exactly like that." Skeppy says

Phil slashes, and Skeppy blocks with his sword, pulling the sword up on the axe and disarming Phil, axe flung into the air

"Wh- how-"

"Don't underestimate me, Philza." Skeppy warns

"I don't think you realise that I, Skeppy, am a step ahead of you." Phil says, laughing

"Tell me how, you old bitch." Skeppy says, anger rising

"If you look at the stati-" Phil says, being cut off

Skeppy slashes, instantly killing Phil.

Skeppy looks at where Tommy is  
Except he wasnt there. He was gone.  
Then he realises what Phil meant.  
Tommy didn't run, he was taken by someone.

**Author's Note:**

> thankd for reading


End file.
